Songs of hope and ecstasy
by AloeWera
Summary: [Just a messenger] Aladdin kriegt mit seinem Welpenblick noch jeden rum. Außer Morgiana. [Alternatives Universum]
1. There's a world outside your broken bord

**[#01] There's a world outside your broken border**

Als Judar die Tür zu der Wohnung aufschloss, die er gemeinsam mit Hakuryuu bewohnte, sah er bereits die Schuhe seines Mitbewohners im Eingangsbereich stehen. Judar grinste. Hakuryuu war offenbar eher von seiner Exkursion zurück, als erwartet. Aber je eher, desto besser, fand Judar. Ohne seinen besten Freund war die Wohnung immer so still und es war unglaublich langweilig. Alleine Videospiele spielen machte eben keinen Spaß. Und vor allem gab es jetzt endlich wieder vernünftiges Essen. Nicht, dass er Fast Food schlecht fand, das er in den letzten fünf Tagen gegessen hatte. Es stillte den Hunger aber selten lang. Und darum war es wunderbar, dass Hakuryuu wieder da war. Denn der machte das beste Essen, das Judar je gegessen hatte. Erstaunlicherweise. Wenn man seine Lehrerin bedachte…

„Yo! Hakuryuu!," brüllte Judar vom Eingang. Er streifte sich die Schuhe ab und ging durch den Flur - an den Mülltüten mit den Fast Food-Packungen - in den Wohnraum, den größten Raum, der Küche, Ess- und Wohnzimmer beinhaltete. Er fand Hakuryuu auf der Couch, das Gesicht in ein Kissen gedrückt. Judar blieb neben dem Sofa stehe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Hey, Hakuryuu." Judars Stimme hatte einen weinerlichen Tonfall angenommen. Er stieß seinen Freund mit dem Fuß an. Der gab nur ein Brummen von sich, der durch das Kissen gedämpft wurde.

„Ich hab Hunger.", jammerte Judar weiter und stieß Hakuryuu nochmal mit dem Fuß an, dieses Mal ein wenig energischer. Wieder nur ein Brummen.

„Aber ich hab doll Hunger."

Schweigen.

Nach einer halben Minute; „Hakuryuu!" Und noch einmal der Fuß.Ein gedämpftes Seufzen kam durch das Kissen von Hakuryuu. Dann sagte er irgendwas. Judal sah ihn fragend an. „Hä?" Er beugte sich runter. Hakuryuu drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er nicht mehr in das Kissen sprach und Judar seine Stimme deutlicher hören konnte.

„Ich koche nur, wenn du einkaufen gehst." Judar gab ein weinerliches Geräusch von sich. „Aber ich bin doch gerade erste gekommen."

„Ich auch.", murmelte Hakuryuu. „Und ich habe schon gegessen." Noch ein weinerliches Geräusch. Dann drehte sich Judar um und ging wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Und nimm deinen Müll mit raus.", kam es von Hakuryuu. Auch wenn er nicht laut gesprochen hatte, drang es durch die kleine Wohnung bis zu Judar.

„Jaja.", sagte der mit missmutigem Ton, gut hörbar, bevor das Rascheln von Plastik und das Klicken des Türschlosses zu hören waren. Dann Stille. Hakuryuu atmete auf. Er mochte Judar ja gerne. Aber manchmal kam er ihm wie ein anstrengendes, hyperaktives Kind vor.

[ - ]

Der Kapiteltitel ist zu lang. :/

[ Kapiteltitel aus dem Song _Play my Darling Play_ von _Katzenjammer_ ]


	2. Just a messenger

**[#02] Just a messenger  
**

„Awr, Mor-san! Bitte!" Aladdin schaute seine Freundin mit deinem Welpenblick an. Der funktioniert immer!

Morgiana schaute allerdings ungerührt zurück.

„Nein.", sagte sie nur und trug die Kiste mit Orangen, die sie eben aus dem Lager geholt hatte, weiter zu der Auslage für die Früchte. Die für die Orangen war fast leer.

„Aber-" Aladdin folgte Morgiana durch den Feinkostladen „du hast mir _immer_ Melonen gegeben."

„Der Chef hat gesagt, ich kann dir erst wieder Melonen verkaufen, wenn du die angeschriebenen bezahlt hast." Morgiana räumte die Orangen aus der Kiste in die Auslage. Vorsichtig, damit keine Druckstellen entstanden. Kunden kaufen nur makelloses Obst.

„Aber Mor-san!" Aladdin hinter ihr hüpfte erregt auf und ab wie ein Flummi. Er _liebte_ Melonen.

„Nein.", sagte Morgiana, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

Aladdin hörte auf zu hüpfen. Morgiana tat es leid, ihrem kleinen Freund seinen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Aber ihr Chef hatte diese Anweisung gegeben und sie wollte ihren Job hier nicht verlieren.

„Allerdings hat der Chef nur _mir_ diese Anweisung gegeben.", sagte Morgiana. Sie unterbrach ihre Arbeit kurz und blickt zu ihm. Er schaute sie verständnislos an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zur Kasse. Aladdin folgte dem Blick. Am Tresen stand Sahsa, die Tochter des Chefs. Sie half gerade einem Kunden seine Einkäufe in eine Papiertüte zu packen.

Aladdins Augen leuchteten. Er wusste, was Morgiana ihm sagen wollte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, doch seine Freundin hatte sich bereits wieder den Orangen und ihrer Aufgabe zu gewandt. Sie hörte, wie Aladdins Schritte sich entfernte.

Morgiana war klar, dass es nicht ganz fair war, Aladdin auf Sahsa an zusetzt. Sahsa war vermutlich die freundlichste Person die Mogiana kannte und sie konnte dem kleinen Aladdin nichts abschlagen. Wenn er bei ihr um Melonen bettelte, würde sie ihm ohne zu zögern welche mitgeben.

Als Morgiana jedoch zehn Minuten später mit einer neuen Kiste, voll mit roten Äpfeln, aus dem Lagerraum trat, sah sie Leila, eine weitere Angestellte, mit Aladdin und Sahsa am Tresen diskutieren. Leila war nicht besonders gut auf Aladdin zu sprechen – sie kam mit Aladdins etwas naiver Direktheit nicht ganz klar – und versucht vermutlich gerade Sahsa davon zu überzeugen, dem Jungen keine weitere Melone mitzugeben, ohne dass er dafür zahlte. Auf der anderen Seite, ein bisschen sollte Aladdin sich für sein Lieblingsessen schon anstrengen.

[ - ]

Dieser One-Shot spielt etwa vier Jahre vor dem ersten.

[ Kapiteltitel aus dem Song _Marching and Drumming_ von _Katzenjammer_ ]


End file.
